creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Purity
Personal Real Name: Harper White Alias: Purity Meaning to Name: Due to her backstory, she was given the alias Nickname(s): Harp, Victim, White, Ms. White, Ugly Girl, and HW Age: 16 D.O.B: February 14 1980 Birthplace: Los Angeles, California Language: English, and German Current Residence: Hawkins High School Gender: Female Species/Race: Poltergeist Status: Dead D.O.D: June 12 1996 Cause of Death: Suicide Alliance: None Occupation: (Former) Student Combat Weapon(s): None Method of Killing: * Stabbing them with a knife. * Scaring them to death. Goal/Reason to Kill: * Have revenge on her bullies and others Personality CPhrase: I Want It Back! Theme Song: I Want My Innocence Back Hobbie(s): None Special Items: None Likes: None Dislikes: None Fear(s): N/A Personality: * Protective * Aggressive * Explosive * Stubborn * Quiet Bio Backstory: Harper White was a Junior (11th Grade) in Hawkins High School, at Los Angeles, California. She had few friends, and was overall an average student. However, she lacked self esteem, and therefore was the target of bullying for many of her school years. She was labeled as a freak as she would act very creepily, since she enjoyed the paranormal, and the afterlife. Nevertheless, she didn’t let that stop her from learning about the afterlife. Until, one of her bullies, Charlotte decided to do something that would shocked the whole school. Charlotte’s boyfriend Joshua was to invite Harper to a party, but the party was a set-up. Harper fell into the trap, and was cornered by Gunther. She thought Charlotte was being nice to her, by inviting Harper to her birthday party. Sadly, she was mistaken. Gunther was the close friend of Joshua, and would do anything to please him. So, Gunther ended up raping Harper White, as a joke for Charlotte, and Charlotte was able to label her as a whore. Harper was mortify with the nasty joke that Charlotte set up for her. At the school, everyone labeled her a whore, because people thought Harper forced herself on Gunther. She tried to ask for help with Mr. Cain, and Mrs. Lee one of her teachers in Hawkins High School, however they started to victim blame her. They aren't much help. Day by day, her depression had gotten worse. Due to the horrible rumors, she ended up killing herself. The school received the news, and were shocked that Charlotte did something so horrible to Harper. However, Charlotte was still able to manipulate the school since her family came from a powerful background. Everyone at school again believed that Harper was still a whore. Anyone who believed so, were silence one way or another. Charlotte believed she was scot-free since Harper died. She believed no one can do any karma towards her, since Harper was no longer alive. Until, one day Harper came back, but not as a person, but as a ghost. Harper was able to push Charlotte off a cliff with the tree branches when Charlotte was in a camping trip. Charlotte died, and it was labeled as a freak accident. People who knew Charlotte, and Harper, believed Harper came back as a ghost, so many worried for their lives. One by one, she started a hit-list and started to kill anyone involved with the horrible “prank”. It wasn’t until Vanda and Austin, the two who were siblings tried to banish her to the afterlife to live in Heaven by communicating with her with an Ouija board. However, Harper is not having it, and has still been killing everyone involved with the horrific event. Meanwhile, she has been protecting the innocent people by acting like their guardian angel, because she doesn't want anyone else to feel her pain. She wants people to continue their life without worry. She truly wants to hurt who had harm her, and yet wants to protect the people from harm because no one deserves pain. She just wants her purity back. Relationships Orientation: Straight Relationship/Partner: None'　　' Family: Katherine (Mother), Adam (Father), and Ellie (Sister) Allies/Friends: Vanda, Austin, Levi, and Nicole Rivals/Enemies: Joshua, Charlotte, Gunther, Mr. Cain, and Mrs. Lee Appearance Hair: Black Skin: Pale Eyes: Black Height: 5’10 Weight: 155 Body Type: Thin Outfit: White cotton dress Accessories: Lace dirty socks Distinguishing Features: Blood splattered Physical Disorder(s): * Depression * PTSD Abilities/Strengths: * Poltergeist Physiology * Ghost Physiology * Flight * Intangibility * Invisibility * Possession * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Immortality * Haunting Weaknesses/Faults: * Easily challenged with holy items * Can be manipulated * Too much empathy with people * Can be banish * Can be only contacted with an Ouija board or medium * Energy Dependence Status • Intelligence: 8 • Strength: 7 • Speed: 6 • Agility: 5 • Endurance: 5 • Stamina: 6 • Balance: 8 • Tolerance: 9 Facts/Trivia * Harper White is 16 years old when she died * She is so far, immortal * She also protects victims of abuse and rape * Harper is somewhat a revenge spirit, and a guardian angel for people * She has killed only Charlotte so far, and is waiting to kill the others inside the master plan of Charlotte's * Harper originally had brown hair and amber eyes * She now has white hair and red eyes since she is a ghost * Similar to Sally, she doesn’t want to hurt anyone, but she has too much pain in her heart * Vanda and Austin are considered her only allies * Vanda and Austin tried to reason with Harper however Harper still wants revenge * Harper wants to be freed of her pain but does not know how * Her creator is BlackBullet235 Category:Ghost Category:Female Category:OC Category:Good Category:Tragic Category:Teenager Category:Immortal Category:Mature Category:Killer Category:Supernatural